robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bugs
Bugs was a featherweight robot which competed in Series 1 of Robot Wars. It was created as part of a GCSE school project, and reached the Arena stage in its only appearance, losing to eventual Grand Finalist Cunning Plan after suffering from control problems for much of its heat. Design Bugs was a compact featherweight robot with a circular body and painted red with black spots to resemble a ladybird. Its chassis and armour consisted of a plywood base with the top of an old vacuum cleaner as armour, while the robot also featured a front ramming wedge and a 12V motor as its main power source. Despite showing good speed and agility, and having a zero-degree turning circle, Bugs suffered from numerous control issues throughout its heat, which resulted in the team having to cut down its front wedge to improve its manoeuvrability. These issues were further aggravated by a faulty castor fitted to it before its battle against Cunning Plan, which prevented it from driving around in a straight line in that battle. Bugs' underrated speed controllers also proved unreliable, as the relays in both of them overheated during various stages of the competition, leading to their replacement with Futaba ones. Robot History Series 1 Bugs competed in Heat D, and began its Gauntlet run slowly, taking a while to choose a route before deciding to drive through the right-hand route. It dodged Sergeant Bash and made a clear run until it collided with Matilda, and appeared to be suffering control problems after getting stuck against a spiked pyramid and being swiped by Matilda's tusks. Bugs recovered, but could not get past Matilda, and its run ended after covering 11.45m. This distance was enough for Bugs to qualify for the Stock Car trial. There, it started slowly as it avoided the first corner pile-up involving SAT'arn, Cunning Plan and The Demolisher, and was up to second behind Krayzee Tokyo, which had jumped the start due to radio interference. Bugs briefly took the lead as Krayzee Tokyo hit the inside wall, but hit the wall itself and was passed by the others before turning round and carrying on. Bugs struggled to complete its first lap, hitting the walls numerous times and being lapped twice by The Demolisher in the process, although The Demolisher would then turn itself over and make no further progress. Bugs kept hitting the walls and appeared to be losing mobility, before eventually crossing the finish line after being pushed over it by SAT'arn. Having completed one lap, and with Krayzee Tokyo failing to complete any after breaking down, Bugs qualified for the Arena stage. There, Bugs faced Cunning Plan in its Semi-Final. It immediately ran into problems as the team changed its castor before the battle, which was faulty and caused the robot to spend the early part of the battle spinning in circles. Both robots eventually met in the middle of the arena, where Cunning Plan got underneath Bugs and lifted it, slamming straight into the side bars before backing out. Bugs kept spinning around in circles and eventually drove itself onto a grille, where it became completely immobilised. Dead Metal promptly came in to attack Bugs, knocking it across the grille with his pincers and rear spike, before 'cease' was called. After this, Bugs was eliminated from the First Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Bugs' successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Featherweights Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots from Greater Manchester Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Wooden Robots Category:Robots which debuted in Series 1 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 1 Category:Robots based on Bugs